Linde
Linde (リンダ, Rinda. Linda in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem's Archanea series. This incarnation of her appearing is based on Shadow Dragon remake. Role in Game Character Information Development Personality Quotes See also: Linde/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Linde shoots a magic orb forward, then sends two more orbs downwards to create an explosion. She then throws forward three orbs in an arc, then shoots out four more orbs diagonally up and right. She then summons 5 orbs in a pentagon pattern, then sends them forward to converge in front of her with an explosion. She then dashes forward with magic orbs flying all around her. She finishes by throwing forward a barrage of magic orbs that explode. :'X: ' Linde has a magic gauge displayed underneath her portrait. This bar is filled by attacking enemies. Her heavy attack will change depending on how full it is. :Less than 50% full: Linde conjures a yellow magic circle in front of her, which proceeds to shoot magical yellow projectiles forward. While Linde is stationary during this motion, she can be pivoted with the control stick to aim the projectiles. :50% full: Linde conjures a magic yellow circle in front of her to shoot forwards a large, single magic beam. This attack will forcefully reveal an enemy's regular stun gauge. :100% full: Linde conjures 3 yellow magic circles in front of her to shoot forwards 3 large magic beams. This attack will forcefully reveal an enemy's Critical Stun Gauge, as if Linde had a weapon advantage. :'Y, X': Linde summons a yellow magic circle on the ground, which erupts in a pillar of light, launching enemies upwards. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Linde summons a green tornado in front of her, then detonates it with a spin. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Linde sends a trail of ice along the ground in front of her, then blasts the ice away. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Linde raises her tome, then summons down a rain of lightning bolts all around her. She finishes by firing a large magic beam onto the ground in front of her. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Linde summons 3 pillars of fire that travel forwards. She then conjures a large fireball in front of her that sucks enemies in and damages them, before detonating the fireball for a large explosion. :'Warrior Special (A): Linde summons a massive yellow magic circle on the ground that launches enemies up. It then erupts into a large column of light. She then traps them inside several magic circles, and then detonates it with a large explosion. :Awakening Special (A) : Linde summons a large symbol and traps enemies in a large field of darkness, feeding off their life energy before making the field burst. The life energy is then transferred back to Linde to field her. :Dual Special (Vanguard): 'Linde summons several magical attacks to blast the enemies with, then finishes with a large magic explosion. :'Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Linde's unique Crest is Quick Wit, an original Skill. It allows the user to gain Awakening Gauge while inflicting Critical Hits even when the attack is not triggered by depleting a gold Stun Gauge. Gallery Linde Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Linde Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Linde Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters